


Sugar, Yes Please

by Littlewildcat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Retirement, Russian Mafia, Sugar Daddy, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat
Summary: What would you do when you see an unknown omega sitting on your desk and calling you 'daddy?' If you are Yuuri Katsuki, you would freak out of course!





	1. Hi Daddy

Yuuri adjusted his tie once again. It was a nice blue color and it came for free with the suit. He liked it because it wasn't flashy or overly decorative, it was plain and simple. Just the way he like things. His life was plain and simple. No surprises, no curveballs, nothing. His looks were kind of plain and simple with black hair, brown eyes and blue thick framed glasses. Yes he did look nice when he dressed up with encouragement form Phichit, but those time were rare and few. 

So when Yuuri walked onto the floor of his regular desk job at a marketing firm and approached his cubicle, he felt as if we were going to disengage internally. His mind was full of those negative emotions he always got when he was faced with an unpleasant surprise. On his desk was had to be the most beautiful omega he had over seen. The waist length silver hair, the icy blue eyes, they legs that stretched on forever and a round ass. The short red dress that wrapped around the torso, artistically exposed the abdomen and wrapped around his lower body until mid thigh. What amazed Yuuri the most that he was a male. It was rare to find an omega and even rarer to find an male omega. There were more betas and alphas like Yuuri in the world than omegas. 

Said omega smiled a cute heart shaped smile that stopped Yuuri's heart. " Oh daddy, I've missed you!" The beauty cried.

'Wait... daddy what?' Yuuri thought. 

Said beauty pushed Yuuri into his office chair and straddled him, hiking up his already short dress. Yuuri didn't know how tall he was due to his stilettos, but on his lap looming over him, he seemed very tall. The omega dipped his head and rested his forehead against Yuuri's. " I don't have any panties on." He whispered. 

Yuuri felt his face heat up at the statement and even more so as the man softly grounded down on him. He felt something against him. He didn't want to guess and he didn't want to know, but he could probably attest to the fact the he was telling the truth about his undergarments. This was bad. This was very bad. " Daddy, can we go shopping today? You promised you would take me." He whispered in a heavy sultry breath in His ear. 

"OH GOD!" A startled yelp shocked Yuuri. Yuuri whipped his head around to see Phichit walking into the space. Yuuri's face paled then flushed red. 

" Oh. You must be his friend." The omega stood, allowing Yuuri to rise as well. " My sweet Yuuri has told me much about you."

' I did?' Yuuri thought.

Phichit looked confused. " Umm... that's nice of him."

" Yuuri have you completed the...." Minako was walking in, but stoped when she saw the strange omega.

"And who is this?" Minako continued.

 

The omega's glare turned icy and Yuuri felt a rush a pheromones being released from the omega. It was angry and sharp, the omega was furious. But furious at what? It wasn’t as if Minako insulted him. " And who are you?" The omega seethed the question back. 

Minako gave an affronted look for multiple reasons one because visitors rarely  
Insulted the CEO of a company and two because omegas were not usually that aggressive. 

Minako glared before answering. " I'm Minako Okukawa and I'm Yuuri's boss."

The omega draped himself on Yuuri and answered, " My name is Victor Nikiforov and I'm here to visit my Yuuri." A rush of angry and bitter pheromones came rolling off in waves toward the other two. Minako was a alpha, she wouldn't be putting up with this aggression much longer. Yuuri knew this. 

Yuuri quickly stood between the two. " I'm sorry Ms. Okukawa. I'm truly sorry for the disruption this as caused. I'll ask my guest to leave..." 

 

A loud wail drowned out whatever he was going to say. " You think I'm a disruption?!" The omega who's name apparently was Victor sobbed. He hunched over, face in his hands as his body racked with sobs. 

 

The other three stood there speechless and confused at the sudden change in emotions. Gone were the angry pheromones. Instead the omega released a sad stench that enveloped his body. " How could you be so cruel? I love you and...and...." he continued to sob. 

Yuuri walked over to him and placed a hand awkwardly on his shoulder. " I-I didn't mean that. I-I j-just need to work and we can't really have visitors up here. And as much as I would love to have your company, you'll just be bored here and... umm... I wouldn't want that."

 

The omega lifted his head to look at Yuuri, tears still rolling down his beautiful face, somehow enhancing his beauty rather than extenuating it.

"Really? You don't hate me?"

" No. No, absolutely not."

 

The omega threw his arms around Yuuri and squeaked, " I love you too. Oh yuuri you're so sweet." Surprised yet again by the sudden change and not expecting the sudden contact, Yuuri stiffened and was once again rendered speechless.

Minako sighed. " Phichit please take over Yuuri's work for today. Yuuri please handle your guest and spend the day solving what ever... this is." With that Minako sent over one last glare before leaving, dragging Phichit with her to begin the mountain of work that was always waiting in the office on a Monday morning.

Victor squealed and and embraced Yuuri even harder. " Oh we are going to have so much fun today!"

Yuuri sighed as he prepared for what this unknown and mercurial omega had in store. 

-/- 

Please comment. I will continue if there are positive reviews for the story. Please feel free to leave your opinions on the story. Also, any ideas of what pairings you want to see please share.  
Thanks for reading I greatly appreciate it. :)


	2. No Panties

With Minako's permission to leave, Yuuri high tailed it out of the office with his new guest in tow before anyone else could stop him. He almost ran to he elevator, trying to minimize the contact may have with his coworkers. The doors opened and he rushed in. Once the door closed he faced his new companion.

" Okay, so we need to make sure you put your... um undergarments back on." Yuuri couldn't say panties. This situation was already too embarrassing without saying the word.

Victor nodded and started rummaging through His purse. That was when Yuuri saw a pair of red laced panties that lacked a bit of a backside.  
" Woah! Woah! What are you doing?!"

" I'm putting my panties back on. Just like daddy said." Victor said a bit confused as he pulled it up. 

 

" Well that's nice, but umm... next time put it on in the bathroom."

" Okay!" Victor said happily.

That was when the elevator dinged and announced their arrival to the first floor. Victor grasped his hand and basically skipped through the lobby. Yuuri ducked his head as quiet a few patrons looked over their way. He hoped nobody recognized him. 

When they got outside Victor hailed a taxi which stopped for the beautiful omega instantly. He gave the driver an address and he drove off. Victor then turned to the stunned Yuuri and began nuzzling under his chin, scenting him, declaring him as his.

" Daddy," he whispered into his ear, " I want to buy something nice for you. You'll really like it." He nipped his ear playfully. 

" Y-you don't have to do that." Yuuri stuttered.

 

" But I want to," he whispered seductively.

The car pulled up to a store and Victor dragged Yuuri out after he placed money in the drivers hand. He kept dragging Yuuri until they were approached at the front door. 

Yuuri took one look of the place and knew he couldn't afford this even with his annual salary. The crystal chandeliers, the expensive clothing and the nicely dressed staff. 

A beta lady approached them, a friendly smile on her lips, " Welcome. Is there anything that I can help you with today?"

Victor draped himself much like a panther would over a tree branch. " Yes you can. I would  
Like to try on some new outfit and some lingerie from the new Paris Collection that I heard just came in."

 

The lady nodded. " Follow me then. Have you shopped here before."

 

" Yes I have."

 

" Then your information should still be in the system. I'll just lead you to a dressing room then." 

 

The were lead to a black door with a white lattice design. The lady unlocked the door and promised she would be back with some of the new clothing.

 

Yuuri knew he had to asks now before anything escalated. " So how do you know me? It's not good to be hanging around strangers especially a strange alpha. I want you to think about your safety."

Victor turned toward Yuuri and giggled, wrapping his arms around his neck. He had to be a good four inches taller. " But I do know you. Here look at this." With that Victor handed over a phone in a magenta case. The saleslady choose moment to arrive with a assortment of garments. 

" I hope you find this collection up to your satisfaction Mr. Nikiforov." She gave the clothes to Victor and ushered him into the room before leaving. 

Yuuri looked back to the phone in his hand. The screen was in the photos app and opened the folder. 

If sober Yuuri could beat the shit out of drunk Yuuri, then he would. He saw it all. Him shirtless, bottle of champagne in his hand and dancing on table tops. A typical wasted Yuuri. What wasnt part of the typical wasted Yuuri profile was the fact that he had participated in what he would consider pornography. 

Picture of him dry humping Victor on a dinning room table, cocktail dressed hiked up, suckling his rosy nipples and Victor straddling him as they both posed for a steamy picture. There was even a video of Victor in nothing but a barely visible red underwear as Yuuri spanked him. That video was 45 seconds long. 

It started with Victor on the bed, ass facing toward him as he looked behind. " Oh daddy, I've been a bad, bad boy. What will you do?" He said in a teasing voice. 

Yuuri didn't see himself and it looked like the camera was being moved. Oh...oh god. Was he the one filming this crap?

" Yes you have been a bad boy. I'll have to punish you." With that the first slap was delivered. Victor moaned in response. Another slap to a alabaster globe and another  
Breathy moan as a response. By the end Victor's round ass was red. Yuuri didn't want to think what Happened afterward. 

 

Victor pranced out of the dressing room in a dark blue crop top and a black mini skirt, " Well what do you think?" He twirled around for good measure. He looked stunning but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was the freaking phone and those pictures.

" Did we- did we..."

" Have sex?"

Yuuri nodded dumbly. 

Victor pouted. " No. Daddy fell asleep in our hotel room before we could."

'Thank god.' Yuuri thought.

 

" But don't worry. Daddy will get all the sugar he wants now he is awake."

Yuuri gulped.

 

" So tell me what you think of My outfit!" His bottom lip jutting out. 

The crop top was small, only covering his nipples and the mini skirt was no better, barely covering that round ass that apparently drunk Yuuri enjoyed slapping. That bastard.

"Umm...it's a bit revealing. Perhaps something a little more modest maybe? It's won't be Good to dress in public like that."

 

Victor gave a thoughtful look, as if taking it under consideration before grabbing Yuuri and dragging him into the dressing room, locking the door behind them. 

Victor sat Yuuri down on the chair inside and straddled him. " Does daddy not look showing off his baby? Is it fine to wear them in private?" He said mischievously. He took of his shirt to reveal a black mesh bra. He began to grind on Yuuri.

'Fuck' Yuuri thought. 

 

" Guess what daddy?No panties!" Victor squealed. 

 

" So how do you know me?"

 

" Everyone knows Yuuri Katsuki."

Victor had stopped his grindings and was now undoing his belt. Yuuri stopped him. 

" Excuse me?" 

 

" You are Yuuri Katsuki the retired ice skater. You retired at age twenty-seven. You debuted in the senior division at age fifteen and won countless Grand Prix Finals and Worlds. You also set quiet the number of records."

 

" How do you know that?"

 

" Well I'm a big figuring skating fan. I've always looked up to you. Ever since I was a little boy."

 

" Wait. Wait. Little boy? How old are you?"

" I turned eighteen two months ago. So this is totally legal. There's no need to worry."

' Fuck' Yuuri's mind chanted. It had been ten years since he retired. Most people forgot about it. Especially since he stayed away from the media and spotlight.

That pause gave Victor enough time to undo the belt and pants to release his bulging member. Victor positioned it under him and began grinding. 

 

" Oh... daddy... " he moaned.

 

" Victor! Wait! Wait! Stop!" He tried to still the omega. 

 

The omega stop. " What's wrong? Should I wear a different outfit?"

" What?" Yuuri asked confused. 

" Well daddy promised he was going to buy me and outfit last time I saw him. Do you want me in a different outfit?"

 

" When did I promise this?" Yuuri asked confused.

" When we were in the hotel room. Daddy said he had a lot of money and that he would buy whatever I want."

'Damn drunk Yuuri' Yuuri thought. Yuuri mentally berated himself and his stupid drinking tolerance. He had a bad week so he got wasted on Saturday. Who could blame him. He accidentally shredded an important document and Minako tore him a new one. Of course he was stressed. 

Yuuri was brought out of his musing when Victor began to move again. Yuuri felt himself sliding against his hole, not penetrating yet. Yuuri felt his alpha side becoming aroused. Here was a beautiful omega, literally hopping on his dick and begging to be taken. His mind was getting foggy as he felt the primal alpha need to mate this omega. 

 

Victor at some point had lost his bra and brought Yuuri's face to his chest. Yuuri opens his mouth and began suckling in his nipple. Victor let out a surprised cry. His hands worked their way under the skirt and gripped onto the exposed fleshy globes. Victor was right. He wasn't wearing any panties. Victor gave a strangled cry at the contact.

Yuuri felt his restraint disappearing. To be inside this beautiful creature. To be pounding into that ass. It was too much. 

 

" VICTOR! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Yuuri froze and looked to the door and saw and angry old man who looked much like a troll with a receding hairline and a pulsing vein near his right temple. Yuuri that the man better calm down as he feared for his health. Behind the old man, was a blonde. He was beautiful. He had a fairy like beauty with blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a tiger's face printed on its front and white washed jeans. He was an omega, he had a scent very similar to Victor's. As if they were of the same family.He probably would have looked even more beautiful if it weren't for the angry scowl plastered on his face.

 

The only thing that Yuuri thought was that he was fucked and not the good kind.

 

-/-

Here is the next chapter. The next one may take me a bit more time to write. I hope you like It so far and continue to read it. Please continue to give me advice and if I should continue. Also, please tell me what other stories i should write. I am planning a Phichit/Seung relationship in either this story or another one. I really appreciate it thanks.


	3. Meeting the Nikiforovs

Victor had looked over to the door, an annoyed expression on his face. " Uncle" he whined, " I'm on a date!"

 

" Victor we have been looking for you everywhere! Do you know how dangerous it is to be wandering by yourself!"

 

Victor just rolled his eyes and gave a little huff. He didn't make a move to get off Yuuri. He didn't even seem as if he had any intention to do so. Then Victor started to rattle off in Russian. 

The old man started to do the same.

Then Victor.

Then the old man.

Victor raised his voice a bit.

The old man raised his voice.

Victor raised his voice and rose up to face the man.

The old man started roaring, face red with anger.

Victor started screaming back.

" That's it Victor! Get dressed now!" He roared as he stomped out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

They were still for a moment before Victor began dressing himself.

" It's time to go Yuuri. Uncle is going to drive us home."

" Home?"

Victor nodded. Victor now had his dress and heels back on. He looked as stunning as before. Yuuri tucked himself in back in his pants.

" That's because you are coming back with is. I'm sorry, daddy. I wanted this to be fun. Just the two of us, but my uncle wants you to come with us."

Yuuri gulped. Before he can argue, Victor grabbed him the hand and pulled him out of the room. He dragged him past his raging uncle the mob of black suited body guards and out of the store and into the limo that was waiting outside.   
Victor's uncle and his other unknown relative piled in the car soon after. 

 

They were all silent in the car. There were no interactions between the two parties other than the obvious glare Victor sent his uncle. If looks could kill, then his uncle would have been six feet under by now.

Yuuri noticed the view outside the limo's window changed. The urbane area disappeared and transformed to greenery, large trees that loomed over the road, creating a canopy.

 

The y continued on for some time until they reached a gravel road. At the end of the road he Yuuri was speechless. At the end of the road was a what Yuuri could compare to was a palace. It was several stories high and made completely of brick.

They exited the car and entered the mansion. They were greeted with two rows of maids and butlers awaiting and the Bottom of a grand staircase decorated with a red carpet. Yuuri looked around briefly and saw a chandelier handing overhead and scenic paintings decorating the walls.

The old man turned to Yuuri And in a gruff voice said, " Follow me."

Victor began to follow, but his uncle held up a hand, motioning for him to stay. Victor glared. " This is between me and him, Vitya. Wait here."

With that Yuuri followed the man up the stairs. They made a left and and entered the first door in the right. There was a large desk in the back at the room with a plush office chair behind it and a small chair in front it if. The walls were covered with shelves full of books and one wall a large painting. It intimated Yuuri to no end. The old man took a seat across the desk and Yuuri followed suit. It didn't take long for the old man to speak. 

" I see that Vitya has taken a liking to you. He has never taken a liking to anyone let alone someone this much. So it makes me wonder what you promised him. Was it money? Clothes? Fame? My people researched you Mr. Katsuki. You might have been extremely rich when you were competing, but that's not the case now. You spent a good deal of money on your parents Onsen, which provides a good income especially in conjunction with your current employment but it's certainly not enough to care for an omega especially an omega like Victor. I love my nephew as much as his father, but I'm not stupid. My nephew does cost a lot of money and loves the finer things in life. So what did you tell that caused him to be almost claimed and marked?" 

Yuuri gulped. This man that he mislead Victor and was trying to take advantage of him. Yuuri was too afraid to answer.

 

" I'm waiting for an answer. What are you? Japanese? Did the yakuza send you to infiltrate our group and rape Vitya?! Answer me now!" He roared as he slammed his hands on the desk.

The door opened and a man with a silver fringe with Victor yelling in Russian followed close behind his heels. He looked much like Victor, by older with shorter hair and defiantly not as friendly.The man looked at Yuuri with a cold glare as the old man stood up to allow this new person to sit across from Yuuri. Victor deposited himself in Yuuri's lap muchbtk the obvious displeasure of the other two men.

"My son here tells me you two are in a relationship. Is that true?" He said in a thick Russian accent. 

" Papa. I already told you. We are in a relationship."

" Vitya I want him to answer."

Yuuri gulped. " Ummm.....ummm."

" Your making him nervous. Be nice." Demanded Victor.

The man ignored him. " Are you trying to harm Victor and my family."

" No sir. Ummm.... I wouldn't ever do such a thing."

 

The man continued to glare. " You think bribing my son and tricking him with a promise of marriage will allow him to sleep with you?"

 

'Wait...marriage?!' Yuuri thought.

 

" Don't be mean papa! I want Yuuri to stay! I love him!"

" Vitya, this man took advantage of you and you are underage."

 

" Underage?" Yuuri asked.

" Yes. Victor is seventeen. So you molesting my son is illegal. "

 

Yuuri felt his heart stop and his body go cold. Oh god. He can go to jail. He can lose his job. 

 

" Don't tell him that! He won't want to marry me if I'm not an adult."

 

" Vitya, you aren't an adult. If someone molests you then it is illegal. Why don't you date someone your own age? ALexi is a nice boy and fit to be Pakhan one day. You should be with him. If it money your worried about, don't worry I'll provide for you and Alexi can do that once he is older."

" You think I did this for money?" Victor asked quietly. Before anyone can answer him, he began sobbing uncontrollably. " You think I'm a whore?! A gold digger? Why can't you believe I just love Yuuri? He protected me! When I went out last Saturday he stood up for me and fought for me! Those mean alphas were going to hurt me and he was there! Nobody has ever done that for me!" His body shook violently with each sob.

 

Yuuri cradled him and rocked him gently back and forth, trying to calm him down. He saved Victor? When? It must have been when he was drunk. That probably why he doesn't remember. Victor calmed down a bit and cuddled closer to Yuuri. 

 

" You can look at the surveillance at Club Rogue by the second bar. Yuuri protected me." He said softly. 

Victor's dad opened up a laptop the Yuuri didn't notice before. The lap top was turned in such a way that everyone saw what was in it. So a video image was brought up, there in the posh bar Yuuri saw himself in the bar with Victor not to far away, looking at him. Soon three large men entered the screen. They looked like they were talking to Victor. After several minutes, they had there hands on Victor, trying to get him to walk away with him. That was when Yuuri saw the idiotic drunk Yuuri take action. 

 

Yuuri had grabbed a bottle from the bar and knocked it against one of the assailants head. He fell down, apparently unconscious, immediately. He grabbed the next one and threw him on the bar, punching the man in the face until he stopped moving, leaving a bloody mess. The last man Yuuri turned to and was knocked out with a single punch. Drunk Yuuri stood still on screen for a moment until Victor approached him cautiously and clung onto the sleeve of his work shirt. Yuuri turned to him and wrapped an arm around him. 

 

Victor's dad paused the video. He looked at Yuuri, gaze still cold. " I mistook you Mr. Katsuki. You may have what it takes to become Pakhan. I'll allow you to date Victor despite him being underage. No one other than us need to know. Stay for dinner, it'll allow us to strengthen our familial bonds. 

 

" Yay papa! Thank you so much!" Victor launched himself over the desk and toward his father. 

" Anything for you Vitya" he said with a small smile. 

 

Yuuri looked at the scene in front of him as a terrible realization dawned on him: he was going to have dinner with the mob.

-/-

Thank you to those who have read my work so far. For those who have started to read, thank you for joining in and I hope you like it so far. I appreciate any comments that you have on the story so far. Please continue to comment and write what you want to see in the work. I appreciate the feedback and the positive reviews. Thanks again for reading my work and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.


	4. The Never Ending Nightmare

Yuuri chewed the steak he was given nervously as he looked around the table. He saw the angry blonde who he learned was named Yuri as well but was often called Yura, Victor's father and uncle as well as Victor himself. He was dressed in a pink sun dress with a matching ribbon in his hair. He was dressed a lot more modestLy than before. Thank god. Yuuri didn't understand why Victor dressed like that earlier. It was sexy, but Yuuri didn't like half naked people groping and feeling him up like that.He had changed his clothes after his conversation with His dad so he could ' freshen up.' The dining room was large and Grand just as the meal laid before him was. Everyone was eating quietly. 

" So you are a retired figure skater?" Victor's dad mused.

" Yes sir. I retired when I was twenty seven. I had a good year that year and I wanted to end on a good note."

" That's very wise. What do you do now?"

 

" I work at a marketing firm."

" Hn."

 

" It's a very nice place," Victor supplied. 

 

" Im sure it is. I just want to make sure Yuuri can provide for you. The reports I receive state that you earn a six figure salary. I just wanted to verify. Do you like your job, Yuuri."

 

Yuuri was shocked that Victor's dad called him by his first name. I guess he warmed up pretty quickly after seeing him defend his son. What unnerved him more was the fact that this man had spied on him and gained even information about this salary. Yuuri looked at Mr. Nikiforov staring at him and realized he was waiting for an answer, " Umm... yes. It's a nice place to work for and everyone working there is nice."

 

That was when Yuuri's phone rang. It was the theme song for the King and the Skater, Phichits favorite movie. He must be calling. Yuuri excused himself and quickly exited the room to answer the phone.

" Phichit?" He asked. 

" Yuuri where are you?" He asked worriedly.

" You won't believe me."

" You've been gone for a while. I'm worried. When are you coming back?"

" I don't know."

" What having sexy time with that omega?"

" Phichit! No! Hamsters" he whispered softly as he looked around for any eavesdroppers. That was the code word for they where in trouble. He was thankful for it now. There was a silent pause at the other end of the line.

" Yuuri... you are starting to worry me." 

" I'm at someone's house having dinner. Please let men ask will quick I don't want to be rude "

Yuuri said as he tried to pretend all was fine. With his luck the walls were probably bugged and the dad had super hearing.

 

" Is that code for something? Should I be worried? Yuuri, are you sure you are ok?" He asked skeptically.

" I will help you when I get there. Don't worry." Hopefully Phichit got the message.

" Should I call the cops?"

" No don't call the cops. I'm going to hang up and call in about thirty seconds and I'll talk to you then." Yuuri hung up the phone and walked back into the dining room.

 

" Sorry for the interruption Mr. Nikiforov, but my roommate just told me he needed help at home and I should be going to help him." As if on cue his phone began to ring.

The man sighed. " Dont worry it can't be helped. I shall arrange a ride for you."

 

" But you just got here," Victor said sadly.

 

" I know but my roommate sounded like he really needed help."

" But when will I see you again?"

 

" Umm... it just depends on the problem, but hopefully soon."

With that a man arrived to escort Yuuri to a car and Victor gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

 

-/-

" That family is freaking insane!" Yuuri whined as he clutched harder to the carton of Ben and Jerrys chocolate ice cream. He had finally made it home and after shutting all the blinds and locking the doors and making sure no one and entered the house while they where gone and that the security system was still intact, he told Phichit everything. 

" Sounds like it." Phichit agreed.

" The freaking mafia Phichit. That omega is a part of the freaking mafia and the dad is the leader of it. I thought I was going to die."

" So what are we going to do now? It sounds like he was doing his research on you."

" I don't know. Leave the country. Find a new identity. I'm open to any options."

 

Phichit chuckled. " What? Tired of your sugar baby already?"

" It's not funny. That guy almost got me killed."

 

" He just wanted to give daddy some sugar."

 

Yuuri gave an exasperated groan and fell back against the couch. What he was going to do with that freaking omega?

" Come on Yuuri, let's get ready for bed. We have work tomorrow. We will figure something out." 

Yuuri sighed as he readied for bed and prepared for whatever shit show tomorrow was going to be.

 

-/- 

 

The next day wasn't bad. Minako told him not to bring the omega back to the office and both him and Phichit had to meet with a client. So currently they were at a photo shoot waiting for said client to finish as they sat by the food table.

" Is he done yet?" Phichit asked.

Yuuri shrugged. " I don't even know how he looks like. So I don't know who I should be looking for." 

They have been waiting for three hours for this person. While Yuuri wasn't opposed to sitting around and eating, his gut didn't need the extra calories. Yuuri sighed as he looked at his watch. They had to go back to the office sometime today to get so paperwork done. 

That was when Yuuri saw the nightmare he had been dreading. In front of him was the root of all his imminent problems followed by two other omegas and an alpha. Of if the omegas was a young oriental man while the other was a handsome dirty blonde. The alpha was a tall brunette. 

The walking nightmare walked over with his group and draped himself over Yuuri, much like he did yesterday. " This is my daddy! See how handsome he is!"

This freaking nightmare just keeps getting worse and worse. 

 

-/-

Thanks for all the comments so far. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please continue your support it is really appreciated. For those who wanted Phichit/Seung, it is coming soon. Please bear with me for the time being. I will try and address this request soon :). I hope you guys like this chapter as well.

Sorry had to edit the chapter. There was an error. I hope you guys like it though.


	5. Daddy Gets Some Sugar

Yuuri hated stereotypes and those who discriminate. He believed that every person was different and while ethnicity, gender and religion had their assholes, people in general were pretty nice and normal. He had believed and stood true by this ideology his whole life. But today, he may need to reconsider it. Possibly add a clause to this moral that he stood by for so long. He should apply this thinking to everyone except for male omegas who apparently were freaking nsane. 

 

After Yuuri had pried off the Never ending nightmare named Victor, he had been ushered into a large room with large comfortable looking chairs with the rest of them. Yuuri thought that he was finally going to be able to work. But that was not the case. He wished that it was. 

The moment they had walked into the room, the dirty blonde had removed the black silk robe that he had been wearing to reveal a black mesh dress that showed that he wore nothing under. Absolutely nothing. He pushed down the brunette alpha, undid his pants with a certain expertise and then penetrated himself on the man's member before riding him harshly. 

The oriental man had pushed Phichit onto a chair before taking of his blue robe, revealing a black laced teddy with a neckline that plunged to his waist. He quickly undid Phichits pants and swallowed his friends member, before the man could react. Phichit threw his head back in shock and let out a startled gasp. The man began to deep throat him immediately, letting out obscene noises as he did so. Phichit didn't seem to mind the treatment as he threaded his fingers through the man's hair and held him in place, already thrusting wildly into the smaller man's mouth.

That was when Yuuri noticed Victor. He grabbed his hand and sat him on a plush couch and stripped out of his midnight blue robe, letting it slide off his body. Underneath was a blue lace bustier with a matching g-string. He straddled Yuuri and began to kiss him passionately. He then pulled back a little, " Its time for daddy to get some sugar."

He lowered himself off the couch and sat in front of Yuuri in between his knees, undoing the belt buckle and pants slowly. Yuuri was mesmerized, for some reason he couldn't move as Victor pulled himself out of his pants.

 

Victor gave his member of small kiss on its head before swallowing whole. He lowered his head and continued to do so until his nose nuzzled Yuuri's pubic hair and it touched the back of his throat. His head began bobbing immediately at a fast pace.

Yuuri turned to look at Phichit, he had the oriental in his lap,clothes obviously torn off. Phichit had a nipple in his mouth, alternating between sucking and nipping it. He gave it a particular hard bite and pulled back a bit harshly, earning a sharp cry from the omega currently grinding on the beta. He saw Phichit hand curl around the body on top of him and reached between the man's pale globes. The omega moaned and began to hop a little as Phichit fingered him. Soon Phichit removed the fingers and replaced it with his one member, ramming into the body above him harshly. The omega gave a strangled cry and began riding him, hopping on him at a furious pace. Phichit kept nibbling on the skin in front of him. Leaving marks along the neck, chest and jaw. He paid particular attention to his nipples alternating between pinching them with his hands and biting with his mouth. All the while he was muttering a single word, like a mantra " Seung, Seung, Seung." Yuuri guessed it must be the man's name. Who knew Phichit was the one with all the syringes kinks. 

The man above him was letting out loud cries and little mewls, obviously enjoying the ride. He kept at the break neck speed, not slowing down.  
He was in obvious ecstasy. Phichit seemed to be enjoying it too, looking at how involved he was with the man and the noises he was making. 

Yuuri didn't know why, but the scene turned him on, causing him to get harder in Victor's mouth. He grasped Victor's head roughly, grabbing his silky silver strands by the roots, surprising him, holding him in place. He didn't signal Yuuri to stop, but started to somehow make loud sucking and moaning nose. 

Yuuri wasn't the type to get into situations such as these. He was a plain and normal type of guy. He was also a very nice man, never wishing I'll will toward anyone. However, he had a rather grim thought with this whole experience. He had at least found a way to keep Victor's mouth shut and keep him from calling him 'daddy.'

 

Yuuri began to thrust harshly as he felt his completion nearing. He gave a particular hard thrust and released himself inside the awaiting mouth. He threw his head back and started to pant. The blow job had left him completely exhausted. Victor climbed up onto to couch and curled up to him,pressing his chest into Yuuri's arm. 

" Are you good?" Yuuri asked.

Victor nodded. "I fingered myself daddy and I came a lot," he stated rather proudly, " If daddy takes me shopping this time, I'll make sure to give him some more sugar." Victor placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

And for the thousandth time Yuuri wondered what ring in hell he had fallen into.

 

-/-

So first off, I'm terrible at writing scenes such a this one above. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys too bad. :(. So feel free to critique the acne and give me some ideas. To the person who wanted a Phichit/ Seung relationship, I hope I did you justice. I am glad that the reviews have been positive so far and I'm looking forward to hearing from you in the future.


	6. A Turn of Tide

"How about this one?" Victor asked as he came out of the dressing room in a blue tube top and yellow skirt. He twirled around and posed for Yuuri.

" It's okay I guess." This had been going on for a while. After getting some 'sugar', Yuuri decided to humor Victor. Why not just give him a chance? He might settle down he thought. Pay for an expansive outfit, he'll simmer down. Well that's not the case. 

 

Well that's not really the case. After the surprise orgey, that he thought Yuuri would like, he bought a sex machine and other freaking cursed sex things! Why the hell would want that! Now he wanted to go shopping which by comparison was pretty tame. He wanted to go with his friend Seung who in turn wanted Phichit to come.

" Well, he's not that bad today. I mean he didn't plan some surprise orgey." Phichit said as he sat with Yuuri on the soft bench, waiting for Seung to come out of the dressing room.

 

" Yeah. Anything is better than that. " 

Seung came out in with a aquamarine slip. He sauntered over to Phichit, straddling his legs when he neared.

 

" Well hello beautiful. Don't you just look stunning." Phichit said as he maneuvered his hand under the slip to grope the man's ass. Phichit giggled. He didn't talk much, but he enjoyed the attention from Phichit.Phichit gave his ass a quick slap and told him to change into his next outfit. Seung was gone a moment later. 

 

" He seems to like you."

" Yeah. I suppose. Seung is great. I mean he's pretty sweet and he is great in bed. I'm just hoping he's looking for something more than a quickie and a piggy bank."

" Why don't you ask him?"

" Yuuri I think is kind of rude to ask someone if they are basically a gold digger."

Yuuri was about to respond when he heard Victor. " Well daddy, how about this?"

 

What Yuuri saw made him speechless. Victor was wearing a shirt black pleated skirt and a white blouse that had a black ribbon that went under the collar and formed a bow. He liked absolutely gorgeous as he waited there, anxiously waiting to here Yuuri's approval. He didn't know how long he had been staring until Victor sighed, dejectedly. He looked genuinely hurt. 

" Wait! Wait! I'm sorry. It's just that you looked very cute right now and I was kind of shocked. The outfit looks good on you. I like it."

 

Victor blushed and tucked his head a little bit. When did he get so bashful? Where was the extrovert Victor that drove Yuuri insane? Who was this bashful creature? 

Victor approached Yuuri. He ran his hands over the body in front of him. It was soft and graceful. Yuuri liked his body. It was defiantly a great body. 

In that outfit, Victor looked so innocent. However, Yuuri knew he was a freak in the sheets. He had asked Victor once how he knew all this sexual stuff. He had been honest and just told Yuuri that he watched a bunch of porn. He even offered to watch it with him next time. Yuuri of course politely declined, but felt Victor would show it to him anyways. 

 

A ring tone suddenly broke the still air. It was Victor's phone. The trance was broken. Victor answered the phone. 

" Papa?" He asked. 

Victor than broke into rapid Russian. His face broke scrunched up in confusion then quickly morphed into a panicked expression. His Russian became quicker and more frantic. Then he placed a hand to his mouth. He looked shock. His eyes grew watery and his breath became ragged. He then hung up the phone and crashed into Yuuri. Yuuri embraced Victor, trying to calm down the emotional omega.

" What's wrong, Victor?" He asked as calmly as he could. 

" It's...its... its Yura. He's gone! That can't find him anywhere. They looked everywhere. Th...they looked at his school, all of his hangouts and just... everywhere. He doesn't really have friends. So we can't ask anyone. I'm scared. He could get hurt. We have to find him Yuuri. Please. Please. Please help him. I'm begging you. Please help me find Yura." He sobbed uncontrollably, his faced red and streaked with tears. 

 

Yuuri held him close. " We will. It's okay. We will find it."

-/-

" GET THE FUCK OUT!" An angry Yura yelled as a dark skinned male pounded him from behind. He was mounted on Yuri, thrusting into him roughly, forcing his body into the mattress. His body was bent with his upper body pressed into the mattress and his ass raised in the air. Somehow he was able to grab a nearby pillow and throw it in Victor's general direction. The other male gripped Yura's hair tightly and forced him down as another hand grabbed his hip with what appeared to be a bruising force. 

" Ha.... ha.... ung.... o bozhe! tyazheleye! tyazheleye! Beka!! Beka!" Yuri cried. 

Yuuri was shocked. He thought the blonde would have more decency than this, but no here he was still having sex even though They were right in front of him. 

 

They had finally found him once Victor entered Yura's information into the lost iPhone app. Somehow Victor knew that information. He didn't know how and he really didn't want to know. 

" We will wait outside." Yuuri said as he dragged Victor from the room and into the room of the hotel and onto the couch. He didn't really expect this. He didn't know what he was expecting but this was not it. What was wrong with these omegas and their need for sex? They couldn't all be like this. 

 

" Yura is safe that's all that matters." Victor said softly. 

" Yes. It is. Text your dad. Tell him Yura is okay. " 

Victor took out his phone and wrote a quick message. Victor then turned to Yuuri, placing a kiss on his cheek.

" Daddy is always taking care of me. I love you." Yuuri placed an arm around Victor and drew him close.

 

" Me too, Vitya. Me too." 

 

-/-

 

Thanks for the reviews so far. I hope you think Yuuri is a bit more loving in this chapter. Please comment and review. I will love to hear from you.


	7. I'm Yours Daddy

Yuuri sighed for the umpteenth time today as he carried the many shoppings to the front door of his house. After they had updated Mr. Nikiforov of his son's whereabouts, he had came straight over. By that time, both boys were halfway dressed. The Russian mob leader took sight of this and asked to speak with the tanned male, whose name was Otabek, privately in he bedroom. There was no screaming, no yelling, no throwing of furniture. It was quiet.

When Otabek came out, he was pale as a ghost and shaking. He told Yura since he got him pregnant, that he will marry him so that he wouldn't tarnish his honor. Yura accepted, but yelled at his father for saying something necessary to the boy. Apparently, Yura had found out he gotten pregnant two weeks earlier and they planned to marry, but after his das got involved, he wanted the wedding immediately. He didn't want his son to be unmarked and unmated, leaving him at risk for potential ridicule. 

Yuuri had thought Victor would be happy that his brother was to be married. He seemed like the type to like celebrations and parties and social gatherings. However, that was not the case. Instead, Victor was angered by the fact that Yura was to be married before him and that it wasn't fair that he couldn't have a wedding as well. That was when his father pointed out that he did not get proposed to yet. Which lead to his current predicament: Victor being angry with him. 

 

He wouldn't have minded at any other time. He really wouldn't have, but Victor decided to make his life that much more impossible by finding his house and loitering in it and then deciding to brood at Yuuri's side the whole time. He had tried to make Yuuri (unsuccessfully) jealous by flirting with another guy, rearranging his entire living room and even tossing all of his clothes out of his closet. Apparently since he wasn't married yet it was his fault. So in order to get back in Victor's good graces and to ease Phichit's non stop whining about Victor invading and destroying their home, he decided he was going to finally spoil Victor. 

Phichit had been kind enough to buy a few items, but Yuuri bought the majority of the items. The merchandise ranged from beauty products to clothes, covering everything that Victor might like. 

He walked into the house he shared with his Thai friend to see Victor sitting on the couch, glaring at the television screen as if it had somehow insulted him.

" Hello Victor," Yuuri said happily. Might as well be polite, there was no need to lengthen the Cold War. 

Victor ignored him. He was still pissed. He continued to glare at the tv screen, ignoring him.

" I've bought you some things. I thought you might like them." Yuuri placed them next to Victor on the couch. Victor gave him a quick glance before looking down at the bags. He peered at one before sifting through the bags.  
He pulled out a fuschia sheer lace baby doll. He gave an little huff before throwing it aside.

Yuuri sighed. He was the one always prancing around half naked, he had thought it was a keeper. He walked into the kitchen to make himself something. He didn't have time to deal  
With Mercurial Victor and his stupid moods.

He look through the pantry for stuff to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It was simple.   
He longed for simple. He needed simple. Simple would be welcomed into the clusterfuck that was his life. 

He finished making his peanut butter and jelly sandwich and cut it into two triangles. He then took out a piece of cake from the fridge. He needed sugar, lots of it. He needed it to deal with the pain in the ass in the living room. 

Yuuri thought they were fine. They were finally getting along and being able to interact without to much problems. Then Victor had to get pissed off since his brother was getting married before him. I mean he was pregnant and it wouldn't look good if he were still single and having a child. It could also have a detrimental affect on the baby. Marked and mated omegas were able to have healthier pregnancies than those who weren't. 

 

" Oh daddy," he heard a husky voice behind him. 

Yuuri turned. He saw something surprising. First off Victor was talking to him. Secondly, he was wearing the lingerie he threw to the side with some black stilettos Yuuri bought. 

 

" Do you like my outfit daddy?" He asked he a heavy voice.

"...."

" What daddy? I want to play," he said as he sauntered over. 

 

" Does daddy want to play with me? He can play however he wants," he whispered into his ear. He felt a velvety  
Tongue wipe across the side of his neck and then a small nimble on his earlobe.

 

Yuuri gulped. What the hell was happening? Victor was mad with Yuuri. Well at least a few minutes ago he was. 

 

" I'll take daddy's food to the bedroom. We can it there." He gave Yuuri a small kiss and walked off, giving him a stunning view of his backside. 

Yuuri gulped. Then he followed. Might as well enjoy this Victor while it last.

-/- 

Yuuri couldn't exactly remember how he got in this position and quiet frankly he didn't care right now. Victor was straddling his lap, fork in one hand and plate of cake in another. 

He giggled as he teased Yuuri with another bite of cake. Yuuri smiled. This wasn't too bad, reclined on a pile of pillows and being hand fed.   
The hot creature grinding down on him was a bonus. A really good bonus. Especially now that he took off his clothes. He was a stunning specimen. 

 

Yuuri happily accepted another bite of the cake. It tasted much better when someone fed it to him like that. Victor giggled and placed the empty plate on the night stand. He then readjusted himself and bent down, engulfing his entire member. Yuuri moaned as Victor worked on his member. He licked it, kissed it and sucked it. For someone who just received lessons watching porn, he was very good. 

It was amazing. Yuuri could spend the rest of his days being blown by Victor and die a happy man. Yeah he really didn't mind this at all. 

Victor lifted his head and planted a kiss on Yuuri's lips. He impaled himself on Yuuri and lowers himself. Victor gave a strangled cry as he bottomed out. 

There was a moment of calm as Victor got accustomed to the size of Yuuri's girth. His head was thrown back, his mouth open and his brow scrunched up in thought. He was breathing heavily. 

He was the most beautiful creature in Yuuri's eyes. Long silver his cascading down, wrapping around his curvy form. Alabaster skin covered with a sheen of glistening sweat. Muscles quivering with anticipation. He was a real beauty, an almost mystical creature. 

He then began to move. It was slow at first and only a small motion. He lifted himself a little, and then went back down. There was not rhythm or pattern. Yuuri made to grab his hips and aid him, but Victor just pushed his hands away and continued to move. The motions fell into a steady pace and rhythm. Victor pulled out almost all the way and pushed down. The speed quickened and soon both the room was filled with moans and the slapping of skin. 

Victor rode Yuuri hard as if his life depended on it. Up and down, up and down. Taking in the whole length with relative ease. This surprised Yuuri as he was pretty well endowed. 

" Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Victor cried. " daddy so good. I'll treat daddy good. "

" Yes. Move that ass. Treat daddy good for all the presents you got." What the hell? Might as well join in. Yuuri wasn't one for dirty talk but he might was do it as he had this beauty bouncing on his lap. 

" Daddy! You like your sugar?" Victor panted. 

 

Yuuri pushed Victor off him and slipped out, earning a groan from Victor. He gave a hard slap to a pale globe, making Victor yelp in surprise. 

Yuuri grasped the absurd flesh, " Daddy loves his sugar, but you've been a bad boy. Daddy needs to punish you." With that he slapped Victor's ass again. 

 

" Yes daddy! Yes! Punish me!" Yuuri delivered a series a hard whacks to the bottom.

" Harder daddy! Harder!" Yuuri obliged happily. Hitting the cute bottom until his hand started to sting. 

" You like me slapping that ass? You like daddy slapping this ass?" 

" Yes daddy!"

" Who's ass is this?"

 

"Daddy! Daddy! This is daddy's ass! Please daddy ! Please!" That when Yuuri stopped spanking him and drove himself home in Victor. He pounded his ass, forcing Victor's upper body into the mattress. He didn't have much longer. He was almost there. With a loud grunt from Yuuri and a cry from Victor, Yuuri released himself into Victor and felt his knot swell up inside. He bit down on Victor's shoulder, leaving his mark.

Yuuri held the tired Victor close and they both feel asleep.

-/- 

 

Yuuri tried not to cower as he saw Mr. Nikiforov glared down on him. 

" You defiled my son. You took his virginity and marked him. " he growled. 

Yuuri was scared. He woke up to a groggy Victor and an angry Mr. Nikiforov glaring down at his naked form.

Victor draped himself over Yuuri and placed his hand between them. " But papa! Yuuri proposed to me. We are getting married!" And that was when Yuuri saw it: the golden band on his finger.

" Yuuri thought he was being clever when he hid it in the chocolate truffles bag. Isn't he sweet?"

His father looked down at the ring. It was a large blue diamond cute into a rhombus surrounded by white diamonds with a golden band. " I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions Yuuri. You are obviously treating my son well. That choice of ring is stunning."

The ring... the truffles that Phichit bought for him... telling him he shouldn't worry about the price when Yuuri gave him his credit card and told him it would be a good investment. 

That little shit conned him! He used his fucking credit card to buy this damn ring!

Victor kissed Yuuri, bringing him out of his musings. " We will be happy together. Forever and ever."

 

Yuuri sighed internally. Well despite his eccentricities at least he was marrying a man he loved.

The end

 

Thank you for reading this story and thanks to those who left comments. I thought to end it here, unless of course you want me to continue then I could add like a wedding scene. I wouldn't mind doing that. Please give your advice and comments. I love hearing from you and please tell me what story I should write next. Also I have a favor to ask of you. I am trying to look for a certain fanfiction and if you can give me advice, that would be greatly appreciated. The fanfic is a SasuNaru fanfic. I read this on fanfiction.com. It's about Naruto who is homophobic and broke living on the streets. I think he lives on a boat to be more exact. He then meets Iruka who is trying to recruit people for a research study. Naruto does the survey and Iruka thinks he is a good fit for the survey. They go to a research facility and Naruto meets a small nine tailed fox who me makes his pet. He is then taken by helicopter with Sasuke to an island. Naruto then learns that is a homophobe (Naruto) and a homosexual (Sasuke) can get along. They have to do a series of task such as truth and dare with Kakashi and Iruka and they end up falling in love. Then Sai , the art therapist I think, gets punched by Sasuke at some point and he becomes furious. So he gets revenge by having Sasuke think Naruto is cheating on him. It's works and the two temporarily break up. Then they get back together when they learn of the deceit. They then have sex. Itachi then walks in on him and notices the blond hair and blues eyes and realizes that Naruto was the one Sasuke was pining for. He went looking for Sasuke after Sasuke ignored his texts and phone calls and was worried about him. Please help me find it. If you need for info please tell me. Thanks :)


	8. Wedding Preprations

Otabek had thought that Yuri was a wildcat. The first time he met him, Otabek was the dj for the night and saw him in the crowd, looking like a complete minx. He then took Yura back stage, no questions asked and got a blow job from him. It was obvious it was his first time, but he didn't mind the rough handling from Otabek, griping his hair tightly and thrusting wildly into his mouth. He then bent him over the nearest flat surface and pounded into him. He then knotted the younger omega. He had to admit, that was the best fuck he ever had.

 

However, he didn't expect that he would be having to sit with Yura's family as he waiting for his impending marriage. Not that it was a bad thing. He honestly liked him. He even hoped he would have pups with him one day. But this... this was ridiculous! The dad threatened to kill him and his family if he didn't marry Yuri and the uncle wasn't any better. Then Victor was just a sex crazed lunatic. Otabek felt that he was always groping the other alpha, Yuuri was his name, or climbing into his lap.

What kind of family was this? They were all nuts. Otabek felt sorry for the other alpha that was roped into this family. He seemed nice and very shy. He was surprised he didn't just faint after encountering Victor's and his father's strong personality, but he was already probably used to it. He learned that he was engaged to Victor but he felt that the omega had somehow deceived the poor Yuuri into marriage. 

He sighed. Well at least he'll have one ally in the upcoming years with this family.

-/-

 

Yuuri ate silently as he looked at the people at the dining room table. He had somehow earned a spot at the Nikiforov table. In the last week he had met the matriarch of the Nikiforov family after she came back from touring the Mediterranean with her sister Lilia, Yakovs wife. She was beautiful just like Viktor, but she looked much more like Yuri Except a bit taller. However, she had Victor's bubbly personality. 

Yuuri continued to eat silently as he awaited his future.

-/-

" No. I don't look good in lavender."

The sales person holding a lavender dressed bowed and quickly backed out of the room.Victor had wanted to get a wedding dress and he wanted Yuuri to help. He said it would be a great bonding experience and that he wanted to wear something that would make Yuuri happy and it didn't necessarily have to be white but it could be any color to surprise the crowd. 

" No! no! God no! I would look terrible in beige!" The next attendant backed away. 

It had been like this all day. Victor didn't want white, he didn't want anything traditional and he wanted something that would compliment his figure. However, he rejected everything that was shown to him. 

Victor smoothed out his red cocktail dress with a split on the left side and a plunging neckline. Yuuri didn't understand why he needed to wear such a thing just for trying on dresses. 

" lace would look sexy on you. Why not try that?" Christophe asked. 

Victor whirled to Chris, " Good idea. It would match my underwear too!"

Yuuri blushed and sputtered at this. What the hell?!

" Give me a lace dress!" Victor demanded.

 

" Well... we have quiet a few.." a meek attendant began.

" Does it look like I freaking care? Bring them all if you must! I need the perfect dress for my wedding!" He snapped.

The poor attendant yelped and scurried out of the room.

Victor sighed and flopped onto the couch that Yuuri was laying on. " what will we do Yuuri? I want the best wedding ever." Yuuri didn't reply and just stroked Victor's hair. He had been like this lately. Constantly worrying about the wedding and making everything perfect. He cried yesterday when the cake shop didn't have the type of icing Victor wanted for his cake. Yuuri had to console him and tell him that they will still have a nice cake eat their wedding.

" I just want a dress. A pretty dress that you will like Yuuri." Victor sniffles a little. 

' Here it comes,' Yuuri thought. 

As if one cue, Victor began to sob into Yuuri's lap. " I just want to look pretty!" 

Yuuri made soft hushing noises and stroked his hair. " I think you look pretty no matter what Victor. You don't need to worry. You always look pretty." 

Victor bounced up and stared Yuuri in the face. " Really?"

" Umm.. yes. You always look pretty. Even when you cry you look pretty."

" Yuuri, I love you so much!" He said as he embraced him. 

Yuuri sighed as he hoped that this ordeal would end soon. This was way too stressful. 

-/-

Hi I will put a wedding chapter up next for those who want it. Sorry for the delay!


	9. Wedding Night

Yuuri pushed Victor against the wall and lifted him up. The wedding had been a blur to Yuuri, he had been so drunk that he can’t remeber it. Victor’s father wanted him to try some vodka and after that was all a mystery to Yuuri.

Yuuri held Victor up by the crook of his knees and grounded into him. Victor threaded a hand through his hair as another clawed his back. The. Omega panted heavily in Yuuri’s eat as he rested his head against Yuuri’s. 

Yuuri pulled him from the wall and unceremoniously threw him on the bed. He followed soon after and began to nip and lick at his white column of a neck. Victor mewled at the attention. 

Victor was already naked and Yuuri was left in his underwear. He didn’t know how or when they lost their clothing. The alcohol blocked that part from his memory. He just focused on the body in front of him. 

He took his long, pale legs and hoisted them over his shoulders and drove himself into Victor with a low grunt. The omega gasped at the sudden intrusion. Yuuri held still until Victor started moving back against him. Yuuri pulled back and thrusted forward. He began to set a fast rhythm of pulling back and pushing forward. Victor cried out as he began to unravel. Yuuri felt a pleasant warmth in his stomach begin to grow as he neared his end. He gave a few more thrust and both of them cummed. Yuuri felt himself swell into a knot inside of Victor as he laid himself over Victor. Victor gave him a soft smile and a chaste kiss. Yes Yuuri could get used to this. All because he loved Victor.

-/-

 

Thanks for reading my works. I greatly appreciate it. I am working on another story I hope you guys like the idea. I’m really excited about all the comments and suggestions. I am planning of trying to get a beta to help me with my writing and improving the overall quality of my work. Thanks so much and please continue to comment. Also, I am still trying to look for the Naruto fanfiction I mentioned earlier. Do you have any suggestions as to how I can find it?  
Thanks


End file.
